A Wet Dream
by sebastianthedemonbutler
Summary: Ciel has a wet dream about Sebastian. How will Sebastian react to this? will he act on his feelings towards the young boy? This is my first fanfiction and this is the 2nd post after altering it. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji
1. Chapter 1

A wet dream by sebastianthedemonbutler

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up" Sebastian says as he opens the curtains, Ciel is moaning in his sleep

"S-Sebastian!"

Sebastian smirks as he realises his Bocchan is having a wet dream about him, he whispers in his Bocchan's ear "it's time to wake up",

Ciel opens his eyes to find Sebastian's face close to his and blushes, he quickly gets his composure back and slaps Sebastian round the face. "what do you think you're doing?! He yells at Sebastian.

Sebastian looks a bit offended and pouts "but my lord didn't wake up when I said it the first time". Sebastian brings the trolley over to the bed and pours some tea in a cup and saucer and hands it to Ciel, who takes it will a solemn look.

"This tea, is it Earl Grey? He says.

"Yes sir from Jacksons of Piccadilly" he says in the sexy accent of his.

Ciel takes a sip and puts it down as gently as possible. Sebastian takes the nightshirt off Ciel and replaces it with a fresh day shirt, buttoning it up, "you have dance lessons at 2.00pm with Mrs Turner and a violin lesson with me at 4.00pm and that is all for your schedule for today".

As he buttons the last three buttons, he delicately brushes a nipple, to which Ciel let out a whimper that makes Sebastian to smirk. "Is there anything you want, young master?" Sebastian says, accentuating the word "want". Ciel just blushes "n-no S-Sebastian" he stammers.

"Are you sure young master?" he says as he removes Ciel's underwear before replacing with clean underwear, slowly pulling them up his legs, stroking them slightly. Ciel lets out a moan, blushing a deeper shade of red. "Sebas-Sebastian...I...want" and then mumbles slightly.

Sebastian smirks and says "what is it that you want, young master".

"Y-you" Ciel replies and bites his lip. "As you wish young master" with a smirk, he pulls off his gloves with his teeth, puts them on the floor and licks his lips as he pushes Ciel on to the bed, running his hands up the boys legs, Ciel gasps in anticipation.

Sebastian removes Ciel's underwear with his teeth, when he has removed them; he removes the boy's shirt quickly before latching onto the boy's nipple. Ciel makes a little mewling noise and covers his mouth with his hand to stop any more embarrassing noises from escaping. Sebastian removes the boy's hand "I like to hear that beautiful voice of yours" he says. Ciel just blushes a darker shade of red.

Sebastian cups the boy's chin with his hand and kisses him, sweeping his tongue across the boy's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ciel eagerly grants him access, moaning as Sebastian explores his mouth.

Sebastian's hand wanders over Ciel's body and starts stroking the boy's member. "Ngm mmm" Ciel responds, Sebastian pulls away from Ciel slightly and kisses down his neck, earning a tremble from the boy, he kisses down his body and dips his tongue in the boys navel.

Ciel moans as Sebastian finally takes the boy's member in his mouth. "AHH Sebastian" Ciel shouts in excitement. Sebastian swirls his tongue around the head and dips his tongue in the slit "AHH" Ciel shouts, he deep throats the boy, taking it all in his mouth, sucking like a lollipop.

Ciel grabs Sebastian by the hair and pushes him down on his member, which causes Sebastian to groan. "I'M CUMMING" Ciel shouts, so Sebastian sucks Ciel's member rapidly as Ciel's seed fills his mouth, he swallows it all and pulls out with a pop.

"You taste divine, young master" Sebastian says. Ciel just blushes a darker shade of red.

"Do you wish for me to continue, young master?" Sebastian says.

"Y-yes Sebas-Sebastian, and c-call me C-Ciel" Ciel stammers.

"Of course, Bo...Ciel. Sebastian slowly takes off his tailcoat, locking eyes with Ciel. Ciel is entranced by Sebastian's movements. He slowly unbuttons his waistcoat, brushing his hands over his shoulders, pushing the waistcoat down his arms. He unbuttons his shirt, slowly revealing his chest, making Ciel's mouth water.

Ciel gets up and unbuckles Sebastian's trousers, then licks Sebastian's nipples, making Sebastian grunt. Ciel pulls his trousers down with his underwear. Sebastian takes off his shoes and socks and adds them to the pile of clothes. Ciel steps backwards and runs his gaze all over Sebastian. "It's- It's big" Ciel states, Sebastian smirks "you want it?" he says, as if he's offering the boy a lollipop. Ciel nods and goes to lie down on the bed.

Sebastian pounces on him and holds up three fingers to the boy's mouth. "Suck" he says in a commanding voice. Ciel takes them in his mouth eagerly, swirling his tongue around the fingers, taking them more in his mouth, sucking hard. Sebastian moans as he pictures Ciel doing the same thing on his agonizingly hard member.

When Ciel has coated his fingers enough, he pulls them out of his mouth and Ciel whimpers. Sebastian trails his fingers down the boy's body, making the boy shiver. He kisses Ciel passionately, while pushing a finger inside him, Ciel squirms and tenses. "Relax Ciel, it will get better, I promise" Sebastian says, and then trails kisses down the boys neck. Ciel lets his muscles relax, adjusting to the strange sensation.

Sebastian starts prodding around inside him, searching for something. "Found it" he states and pushes it, making the boy see stars, Ciel screams out at "something" that "Sebastian found". Sebastian inserts another finger, scissoring him and after a moment, Ciel starts pushing his hips back as pain turns into pleasure. Sebastian takes that as an ok, so he pushes another finger in and thrusts them all in and out quickly.

"Sebas- tian stop teasing" he says in between moans. Sebastian withdraws his fingers and presses a much larger object against the boy's entrance.

"Are you sure Ciel?" Sebastian says.

"Just do it" Ciel says quickly. Sebastian pushes inside the boy slowly.

"Sebas-tian, it hurts" Ciel shouts.

"Just put up with it a little while longer, you will get used to it" Sebastian reassures the boy, once he is fully sheathed, he stops for a moment, allowing the boy to get used to it.

After a couple of minutes "move" Ciel demands. So Sebastian pulls out until the tip is inside the boy and then pushes in, hitting the boy's sweet spot. Ciel moans loudly and grips the bed sheets. Sebastian squeezes his eyes shut, trying to resist the urge to pound into the boy with no mercy.

"Oh Ciel, so tight" he moans.

After another few thrusts, "faster dammit!" Ciel moans. Sebastian speeds up the thrusts, pulling the boy closer and Ciel wraps his arms around Sebastian, he starts to move in time to Sebastian's thrusts.

Sebastian pumps Ciel's member in time to his thrusts, moaning louder as he comes closer to release. Ciel squeezes his eyes shut and pulls Sebastian's tie hard, "I'M CLOSE" he yells to Sebastian, and Sebastian responds by moving rapidly inside the boy. "I'M GONNA..." he screams Sebastian's name at the top of his voice as he releases over himself and Sebastian.

Sebastian thrusts a few more times, unable to hold back, he releases deep inside Ciel with a moan of his master's name. When he comes down from his high, he pulls out and gets a cloth to clean him and Ciel off. He pulls Ciel close to him after replacing the bed sheets with clean ones.

"Cancel my lessons for today Sebastian, I want to spend the day with you" Ciel says sleepily before falling asleep.

"Of course, my Ciel" he whispers in his ear, holding the boy close to him as he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ciel stirs slightly and cuddles into the warmth next to him, he squirms adorably before waking up, he looks at the slender form next to him, realising that Sebastian must have been watching him while he slept. Not that he minded of course, better protection than his gun.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asks Sebastian, as he yawns like a little kitten.

"My lord, I mean Ciel I was thinking of how adorable you are when you sleep, clinging to me like a little kitten, you are so cute sometimes" he says. He immediately pulls the younger boy into his arms and starts stroking his hair like he's petting a cat. Ciel pushes Sebastian away "Why do you compare me to a cat, which you know I'm allergic to and are vile creatures, so weak and submissive" Ciel snaps.

"Is my Bocchan getting jealous, I wonder, you should take it as a compliment that I think of you like that because cats are absolutely adorable and I love them so much, about the submissive behavior, I do recall what events happened before you fell asleep" He replies smoothly.

"N-no I'm not jealous at all, it just annoys me when you compare me to one of those things Sebastian" He says all flustered.

"What things?" Sebastian says, amusement lacing his voice, enjoying seeing his Bocchan so flustered.

"A cat, you damn demon" Ciel says, not finding it funny at all. Sebastian lets out a low chuckle, enjoying this.

"Aww my Bocchan is jealous," he says as he drags Ciel back in his lap, petting him again. Loving the scowl on his young master's face, making him look like a child. Ciel's belly rumbles, interrupting Sebastian's petting time. He chuckles lightly before getting up and getting dressed and exiting the room. Ciel sighs and attempts to get dressed, buttoning his shirt in the wrong order and tying his ribbon lopsided. He winces as he gets out of bed, feeling the pain from the treatment Sebastian did earlier. He slowly limps down the corridor and enters the kitchen to where Sebastian is.

"Can't get enough of me can you?" Sebastian says, smirking. He lifts Ciel onto the granite counter top and pours him a cup of tea and hands it to him, before moving around in the kitchen, getting the breakfast prepared.

"I was just curious at what it looked like when you work, it interested me to see you prepare my breakfast" Ciel says, hiding the real reason that he missed Sebastian's company. A few moments later Sebastian is opening the oven and brings out a tray filled with golden cresent shaped pastries. He opens the fridge and brings out some smoked salmon and cream cheese and prepares the croissant and hands it to his master. Ciel takes it and bites into it.

"Today's breakfast, I have prepared a filled croissant with smoked salmon and cream cheese, a french delicacy" Sebastian announces proudly.

"It's alright I guess" Ciel says after swallowing some, enjoying the flavour in his mouth. After he has finished eating, he hands the plate to Sebastian who then washes up. When Sebastian is done, he wanders up to Ciel and undresses him.

"Isn't once enough for you demon" he says to Sebastian, misunderstanding what he was doing. This makes Sebastian smirk and pull the boy closer, pressing a kiss against his lips for a brief moment before pulling away. Ciel looks away with a blush, realising that Sebastian was merely sorting his appearance out, making him presentable.

"why is my young master getting flustered over a simple thing like me dressing him?" he says, teasing the boy. Ciel won't meet the demon's eye, embarrassed at his mistake. This makes Sebastian cup his face in his hands, making his young master look at him, Ciel blushes darker unable to tear his gaze away from his butler.

"It's only been a few hours since we slept together my lord, I bet you are still sore, perhaps a bath would be in order to soothe your aching muscles" Sebastian replies before kissing his Bocchan on the forehead. He picks him up and takes him to the bathroom where he starts running the bath for his master. Ciel watches his butler carefully, sitting at the edge of tub. One the bath is run, Sebastian undresses his master and places him in the tub. Ciel instantly relaxes and closes his eyes, succumbing to the heat.

Sebastian starts washing him, as usual but Ciel grabs his hand. Surprised at the action, he doesn't realise until it's too late. Splosh, water goes everywhere and Sebastian blinks droplets from his eyes and looks in bewilderment at his master. Even more so when Ciel climbs atop of him, straddling him, before Sebastian can protest, he kisses him. Sebastian wraps his arms around Ciel and pulls him closer before pulling away.

"Ciel, I thought you were all sore from earlier, I didn't take you for such a lustful being" Sebastian says with a smirk.

"Shut up and make love to me" Ciel says.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian replies. He undresses himself, putting the soaking wet clothes on the floor, he picks Ciel up higher on his chest as he enters a finger inside the boy and wiggles it about a little bit, he crooks the finger and hits Ciel's sweet spot straight away, making the boy scream out and grip the edges of the bath, Ciel begs to be taken, as he is loose enough from the fun earlier.

Sebastian carefully picks his Bocchan up again, sliding him down on his member slowly, careful not to hurt him, he keeps him there for a few seconds to adjust. Ciel bounces on Sebastian in quick short bounces as he can't control himself, moaning wantonly. "Oh god Ciel, if you keep that up, i'm, i'm gonna...CIEL!" Sebastian crys out and releases inside the boy, unable to hold back the sight before him. "SEBASTIAN" Ciel yells and cums over them both, turned on by the fact that Sebastian lost his composure.

A few minutes later, they are out the tub and dressed again, well Ciel in a silky blue dressing gown with the initials C.P on the back. Whereas Sebastian seemed to have a suit handy, or he went demon speed to his room, got changed really quickly.

**End of Chapter!**

If you have any ideas at all about how you want this fanfiction to go, then please leave it in the reviews and I will try my best to use them. If you want to ask any of the character's questions then feel free to leave them in the reviews and will gladly post them at the end of each chapter :)

**Sebastian: **As you can see, I am merely one hell of a butler

**Me: **Just shut up and make me some cake!

**Sebastian: **As you wish milady *disappears for a moment then comes back with the cake*

**Me: ***eats it* my this is really good

**Ciel: **Where's my slice? Don't tell me you forgot about me again! *glares*

**Me: **Sorry I ate it!...just kidding, it's right here *hands Ciel the slice*

**Ciel: ***happily noms it* okay you're forgiven!

**Me: **yay! Cake is the answer to everything!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Dinner time**

Sebastian hums to himself as he prepares the young master's dinner, he smirks as he knows what he has planned for dessert. Ciel will be eating out of his hand when dessert is served. He chuckles and then he panics because a pot has started to boil over. He goes at demon speed and stirs it so it is saved. What a close one! He thinks. A few moments later, he is serving it on a plate and he rings a bell so Ciel knows that the dinner is ready.

Ciel gets himself seated at the head of the table, he has a big smirk on his face because he is planning something as well. Sebastian enters with the plate in his hand. "I have prepared a steak and onion pie, the pastry is made by my own hand, with new potatoes, green beans and carrots, freshly grown from local areas" he announces as he sets the plate down."Very well Sebastian" Ciel says before digging in to his food.

Sebastian stands behind him as he eats, as a butler should. A smirk playing his lips when his young master isn't looking. This is going to be one hell of a plan, Sebastian thinks as he patiently waits for his Bocchan to finish. Shortly Ciel has finished and awaiting dessert, which Sebastian clears and goes back in the kitchen to fetch dessert.

He opens the fridge and takes out the dessert that's going to leave his master begging. He smirks and comes back in with the dessert. "I have prepared a strawberry shortcake parfait" Sebastian states and places it in front of the boy, smirking, which is wiped off his face when he hears what his master says next.

"Take your clothes off and lay on the table, we can enjoy this dessert together" he says smirking, knowing he beat his butler to it. "yes my lord, Ciel" he says and gives Ciel a strip tease, to get him back for getting to the plan before he did. Ciel blushes and watches Sebastian take off his clothes, going deliberately slow, almost making Ciel drool. Sebastian gets on the table and dips his finger in the dessert, getting a lot on the finger, he rubs it up and down his member in a seductive way.

Ciel immediately climbs on the table and kneels in between Sebastian's legs and licks the member base to tip, licking the cream off, making Sebastian moan, enjoying the treatment he is getting from Ciel. Ciel puts some on Sebastian's neck, nibbling when he gets to some sponge in there. He spreads it on Sebastian's nipples and starts suckling on them. Lastly he puts the rest of it on Sebastian's member and devours as much as he can. The whole while, Sebastian is trying not to buck his hips up in pleasure because he doesn't want to scare his Bocchan away.

A few moments later, Sebastian is panting and moaning Ciel's name. "Take your mouth away Ciel, I'm close" Sebastian shouts to the bluenette. Ciel ignores him and keeps sucking and using his tongue. "I can't hold back anymore!, I'm gonna..." Sebastian shouts and releases his load down the bluenette's throat. Ciel tries his best to swallow it all, he catches most of it, when he pulls away, some dribbles down his chin. He licks his lips and smiles at the butler in an innocent way. "You look so sexy right now but adorable at the same time" Sebastian sits up and licks the remaining semen with his tongue. Making Ciel blush like a school girl.

"You're wearing too many clothes!" Sebastian says as he undresses his Bocchan. "Are we going to do this right here and right now, on the table" Ciel asks, blushing more. "You started it, now I'm going to finish it, the table is strong enough, don't worry" Sebastian says as he removes the last item of clothing from the blushing bluenette's body. After he has undressed him he pulls him closer to his body, feeling the warmth radiating off him like a heat wave.

He pushes the bluenette down on the table and covers him with his body like a blanket, he rubs his shaft against the boys puckered hole, teasing the boy immensely. The boy arches his back and begs in a withering mess "please Sebastian, I need this so badly and stop teasing dammit!" He begs. Sebastian presses against the hole, feeling it twitch but not quite pushing it inside quite yet. "Are you sure, with no preparation?" He asks, not wanting to hurt the quivering, begging mess of the boy beneath him. "Yes, I can't wait for you to prepare me, just put it inside or I'll explode" Ciel says to the smirking butler, getting more desperate by the second. "You will explode at the end of this, I promise you" Sebastian replies, trying to smother the chuckle.

He pushes slowly inside the boy, trying to cause as little pain as possible, though it isn't needed because Ciel moans at the pain, enjoying the feeling of his butler filling him, becoming one, he pushes his hips back hard against his butler, sucking him deeper inside his hot pulsing channel. "Such a tease young master, at that, I'm going to abuse that little hole of yours and make you scream my name" Sebastian says, getting a bit demonic, his eyes shine bright pink and he thrusts hard inside the young boy beneath him. Ciel screams in pure pleasure and meets his butler's thrusts. "SEBASTIAN, SEBASTIAN, SEBASTIAN" Ciel screams in pure ecstasy and shoots an arc of hot semen, coating them both and the table. Sebastian groans like an animal, in pure heat, he releases shortly after the boy, a sheen of sweat coating his body.

He pulls out and pulls the boy close who is panting hard, he locks eyes with him, after Ciel has come down from his pleasure. He looks at his butler and says "I think I love you Sebastian, do you love me?" he asks before passing out on the table. Sebastian smiles and picks the boy up and takes him to his room, covering him with a blanket. "Yes young master Ciel, I don't know what you've done to me, demons aren't supposed to love but I love you, my special Bocchan" He says before leaving his room.

**End of Chapter**

Questions:

Sebastian: How would you feel if Ceil were to "be on top" per say? XD by Shidonii-kun

**Sebastian: **well, it would be quite strange, since I'm used to being on top but if my precious Ciel wants it, then I'll let him

**Ciel: **don't call me such revolting names, we are both MALES!

**Sebastian: **you love it really!

**Ciel: **...Shut up

**Me: **cut it out already, Ciel you're the uke, get over it, so you are "the girl"

**Ciel: **not for much longer I say, I'm going to prove I'm just as manly as he is

**Me: **ok, whatever, you were the one screaming out his name and begging, anyway you guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, till next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A few hours later**

Ciel looks out the window and looks at the night sky, the colour of his ring. Sebastian comes in to his room to dress him in his nightclothes, seeing his Bocchan so into his own world. He wraps his arms around the bluenette's waist, pulling him close against him, he rests his head in the crook of the boy's neck. Ciel leans into the touch and whispers. "I didn't hear your answer, earlier because I passed out, so can you tell me now?" He says. Sebastian turns him around and presses his lips against the boys cheek.

"I do love you, young master, even though demons don't love, but I really do love you Ciel" he replies. Ciel blushes knowing that his butler doesn't lie to him, he wraps his arms around his butler's waist and buries his face in the butler's chest and mumbles. "I love you too Sebastian but I want you to prove your love to me, can you do that Sebastian?"

"Yes my young lord" he replies. He brings his Bocchan to the bed and puts him on it, he lays down and pulls Ciel close to him. "Will you be on top this time young master, this is the only way I can prove to you that my feelings are true, you can enter me and I'll tell you this, I haven't let anyone do that to me before" He says.

Ciel blushes "really, you would let me do t-that?" Ciel says to his butler. Sebastian pulls his Bocchan close so that he is straddling him. "Yes, because I trust you and I love you" Sebastian replies. At that, Ciel kisses his butler passionately, biting on his lip. Sebastian parts his lips, allowing him access, his Bocchan deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue against the other. He pushes his hips against his demon, tangling his fingers in his butler's hair. Sebastian moans and starts removing his clothing, dropping it on the floor. Ciel massages his butler's chest, he moves his head down and swirls his tongue around Sebastian's nipples. Sebastian moans "stop teasing Ciel" he says. Ciel stops and shuffles down his butler, he undresses the bottom half, slowly revealing Sebastian's naked body.

Once Sebastian is completely exposed, Ciel pushes his fingers at his butler's lips, Sebastian takes the hint and starts suckling on his Bocchan's fingers. Ciel moans, surprised at how erotic that simple action is. Once Sebastian has coated the fingers thoroughly, he pulls them out the butler's mouth. He trails them down his servant's body and pushes a finger gently inside, trying not to hurt his butler. Sebastian winces slightly, being a demon, pain isn't all that bad. Ciel wiggles it about a little bit, enjoying the warmth and the softness inside Sebastian. He inserts another finger, scissoring like when he felt Sebastian do it before, Sebastian moans at the feeling. Ciel decides to put the other finger in and watches them thrust in and out his butler's hole. Sebastian moans really loudly as Ciel managed to find his servant's sweet spot. He pulls his fingers out and kisses Sebastian softly.

Sebastian kisses back, pulling the boy against him, his body shakes slightly with pleasure. "Are you ready for this Sebastian?" Ciel says, giving his butler the opportunity to back out. "Yes Ciel, I am, I love you" he says to the bluenette. Sebastian pins the boy on his back and licks the bluenette's member, devouring it, making the boy moan, he pulls off when the shaft is lubricated with his saliva. He lays back down on his back with his legs parted, guiding the boy between his legs. Ciel slowly pushes his erect member inside the soft walls of his butler, which makes him moan in pleasure, feeling his butler's tight canal squeezing snug around his member. Sebastian gasps, feeling a bit more pain and squeezes his eyes shut. Ciel stops when he is fully sheathed. "Are you alright Sebastian" he asks his butler, tracing his chest. "Yes, it's just a little pain is all, I'll get used to it, I promise, you can move" He tells the bluenette. Ciel starts to thrust slowly inside his butler, moaning as he goes, he gradually speeds up. They are both moaning, Sebastian pulls his Bocchan closer, kissing him. Ciel has increased the pace and is going quite fast and hard. Being inside his butler is too much for him, he pumps Sebastian's member quickly as he speeds up. "Sebastian, I'm gonna..." He moans his butler's name and cums inside him. Sebastian moans loudly, he cums as well, coating them both. Ciel pants and pulls out, curling onto Sebastian's chest, they fall asleep together.

**End of Chapter!**

**Me: **that was quite sweet

**Ciel: **told you that I would prove that I'm masculine

**Sebastian: **you did great Ciel, that was really hot

**Ciel: ***smirks*

**Me: **that's all for this chapter folks, remember if you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the reviews and ideas. R&R or else you have to face Ciel's wrath!

**Ciel: **gives an evil smile


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The next evening**

While Sebastian was preparing the young master's dinner, the master himself walks into the kitchen with cat ears and a tail, which twitch on their own. Sebastian ignores his young master as he chops vegetables in case it distracts him and he loses a limb. When he has done, he turns around and looks at his master, who is currently rubbing his body against Sebastian's leg affectionately, purring. Sebastian's eyes go big and a slight hint of pink flashes if you were looking for it. He scratches behind Ciel's ear, this makes Ciel squirm and purr louder. Sebastian clears the work top with demon speed and cleans it too, before placing his innocent looking Bocchan on it, laying him down on the cool surface.

He rubs him on the stomach, this instantly makes Ciel squirm restlessly and whimper, wanting more. He tugs the younger's tail slightly in a playful manner, a moan slips his young master's lips. "Oh I see, a horny kitty, did you drink some of my catnip tequila" He asks smirking and rubs one of Ciel's ears while saying it.

"N-no" Ciel denies instantly, looking away from his butler's watchful gaze.

"Then explain the ears and tail, since those are side effects of the drink" Sebastian teases.

"I was curious" Ciel mumbles to his demon, still squirming from the actions that his butler is doing to him. Sebastian smirks and climbs atop the work surface, straddling his Bocchan, pressing his erection clad trousers against the young master's exposed one. Ciel instantly arches into his butler, he reaches out and pulls Sebastian's head down to his in a breathtaking kiss, filled with need and want.

"Take me Sebastian, I want you inside me" Ciel demands. At that, Sebastian instantly removes his clothing, appearing naked in front of his Bocchan. "Are you sure Ciel, this is going to hurt if I do not prepare you" Sebastian replies.

"I don't care just do it" Ciel says defiantly. After those words have been uttered, he gets in between Ciel's legs and pushes in slowly while kissing him with as much passion as he can muster. Ciel cries out against his lips in a mix of pain and pleasure, he arches into his butler, his nails finding his butler's back, digging his nails in a little, making the demon groan in pleasure. "Faster" Ciel screams, wanting to feel his butler's thick length, pounding inside him. "As you wish young master" Sebastian replies, pulling the boy closer against his body as he pounds the boy mercilessly, losing a little control as his master has cat ears and a tail.

Moments later, Ciel is screaming out his butler's name as he is close to release, as his butler is. While moving as hard and fast as he can inside his master, he tugs the boys tail quite hard, this turns Ciel on even more, so he can't take anymore. He screams his butler's name as he shoots pearly liquid over himself and his butler. This makes Sebastian lose it as well, groaning Ciel's name in animalistic pleasure as he shoots his load inside his master. "I love you Sebastian" Ciel says when he comes down from his pleasure. "I love you too" replies the butler.

**End of chapter**

Well sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, I have been busy watching anime, I'm tired so I won't be putting Sebastian and Ciel's comments, remember to R&R guys, goodnight x


End file.
